


The Fallen

by Dave_Strider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dave_Strider/pseuds/Dave_Strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bottling up his emotions John finally gives in and overdoses on pills. But what happens when he was talking to karkat at the same time who suspects there's something wrong. Will he get there in time or will he be to late to save the one he's red for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The slightly nerdy teenage sat on his couch. He had a pretty rough day and he honestly hated life right now, but he couldn't let the others know so he went on his laptop and scanned the trolls. He desides to go with karkat. He quickly messaged a greeting and hit send

A rather furious Troll jumped at the buzz at his trollian app going off on his phone he got just the other day. He believed it to be rather useful also. The red blood mutt sighed and picked up the device, he growled seeing that it was his friend John, he shrugged and decided to answer, greeting the nerd with a normal response.  
CG: HEY FUCKASS.

John sighed and laid back on his bed. 

EB: hey...  
EB: how's it going

He let out a soft chuckedl and rolled his eyes, but then he saw that john wasn't perky little nerdy fuck, as normal. With that he quickly responded.  
CG: YOU OKAY, JOHN, YOU SEEM UPSET...

EB: I'm fine, quite peachy, couldn't be better 

Tears were in his eyes a's he typed his response, a few escaping his down his cheeks

CG: DONT FUCKING LIE, EGBERT. I'M COMING OVER DAMMIT..  
Quickly, He got up, not even grabbing a shirt. He left as fast as he could, running around the corner and a few blocks to the nerdy boys house.

EB: no, I'm fine really, no knead to come over.  
He grabbed the pill bottle and tossed it back, downing about half the bottle.  
He new he didn't have much time but at least now he could prove them wrong for saying he was a chicken and unable to kill himself

Karkat slammed the door open and growled. "John!" He looked at the nerd and growled more. "What the fuck!" He jolted at him, slapping the pills away.  
"What the fuck is so wrong, you're trying to kill yourself?!"

He collapsed, the tears all finnally pouring out. He pulled his knees to his chest a's he sobbed. He chanted various apologies and about how he was just so tired of everything. His small frame shook a's the pills he already took started kicking in

"Fuck, John..." He took the boy into his arms walking out front door. "Why the fuck would you do this...." Karkat sighed, forcing back his own tears, "Why..."

"I-I'm just so tired of everything" he mumbled. "the bullying...got worce...and I thought it would be easier this way" his words slurred

"Nothing gets easier by culling yourself, f-John.." His voice was weak and really wished for John to know his feelings, but nows not the time, he thought. "Fuck i forgot i didnt drive." He took off running, hold the slowly slipping away John. "Please don't leave me, damn it!!!!" He kissed his forehead and looked straight ahead he ran, he could already see the hospital.

Johns shaking was getting worse a's his breaths slowed. He started to have daubts about dying. He wished karkat could have gotten there seconds earlier but right now his mind was to out of it to process any thoughts. His eyes had fallen closed and darkness and oblivion consumed him.

His voice grew weak when they had him all hooked up, he wanted so badly not to have to tell John his red feelings, but what if he was losing john.. and he never let it out.. It was a good time, and it seemed john was already so far gone... He leaned in and kissed the nerd's forehead, his voice at a whisper. "John... I.. I er love you.." He sat down in the chair beside the bed. If the doctors told him he had to leave. he wouldnt.


	2. Chapter 2

Johns heart monitor echoed through the silent room. It was in it's fifties when it should of been at least in it's seventies.

Karkat's voice called out through the room telling them to hurry the fuck up and do something useful, to save his friend right then. He couldn't loose this human, he didn't know why either, normally John had been the most annoying thing, but once he figured out he was Red, He just wanted him to be with him..The lowblood looked up at the heart moniter, it was dropping, "Damn it do something!" The Doctors finally pulled started to pump the drugs from his body, his hand squeezed John's hand. "Please.. Don't leave me.."

His body tensed slightly a's they pumped his stomach. Karkat couldn't help but realize that barely anything other then acids and pills came up.

His eyes teared up, finally red tears fell out of his eyes, He kissed the humans hand, continuously. "Please.. Fuck..." He growled and looked up at the doctors with the pleading look. "Please, Can you do your best to make sure he doesn't die?!" They just nodded, working harder, He kissed the boy in front of him softly on the cheek. "Please don't.. leave.."

His cheek was cold to the touch and he laid perfectly still. The heart monitor stayed in the low fifties luckily. He wanted to wake up and kiss karkat. He wanted to tell him how he loved him back, how he wanted to spend eternity with him. But his body just wouldn't respond no matter how much his mind ordered and pleaded it to.

The tears the let Karkats Eyes dripped on to John's face as he kissed his cheek. "Fuck.." He stared at the moniter beside them. "Please... Please don't leave!" He growled kissing the others lips softly. His red feelings actually grew into the kissing, His tear falling faster.

He murmured into the kiss, unable to comprehend what was happening. All he knew was something soft was pressing against his lips and cool drops slid down his face from where they landed.

He smiled into the kiss, it actually felt.. right.. I was weird, but he felt John moving his lip. It made him feel a bit better. Leaning his neck down to his ear, his voice lowered his voice again. "I love you, you fuckass.. Please don't fucking leave me.."

He smiled softly, he wished he could do more but was to weak. All energy was drained from him. He muenster a few mire things that slurred together. Karkat was pretty sure he heard the word love in it.

Karkats tears went away once he heard it, it made him so fucking happy, he wanted to hug him so much, but he was afraid it would hurt his weak body. "Fuck Egderp... You Scared the shit out of me.." He looked up and saw the monitor, it had slightly picked up in heart beats.

He mumbled some more before weakly opening his eyes slightly. He still felt so weak but wanted to see karkat and reassure him he was going to be ok.

Karkat looked at the doctors pulling out wires and the device they used on him. The mutant blood looked back down at him, smiling wide. "Fuckass.. I'm glad your okay..." Red tears swelled in his eyes.

"shhhh" he weakly grabbed the mutant bloods hand with his shaky one. He then intertwined there fingers

A scarlet blush ran over Karkat face and he pulled him closer into a hug. "God dammit John! Why would you want to try and prove fucktards that they're wrong?!" He growled, holding his hand in one of his while his other arm was wrapped around John. "You know people care... why do you need other people to tell you insults. You have me for that, so don't listen to them.." He smiled and kissed the humans forehead.

He blushed lightly. "s-sorry" he was to weak to say much and his throat burned from the tube.

"It's fine... Just..re-" Karkat was interrupted by a doctor telling him that John would be fine, and that he's not going to end up dying, so he could just leave. With these words, Karkat raised an eyebrow, but he was happy to hear it. He took out his phone and looked for the cab number he had saved. Unexpectedly, he slapped himself, he was so stupid, he ran to the fucking hospital when he coulda called a cab.. then again, the cab would have taken to long to get there.   
Karkat called the cab company and asked the man to meet them at the hospital on 314th street. The man complied, stating he'd be there in fourteen minutes.

John silently watched him before sitting up. He flinched at the pain and drapped an arm over his stomach. Pain had flared ip in it when he moved. 

Karkat looked down at the boy who was obviously in pain, he picked him up gently and walked out of the hospital room and to the front of the hospital, by the time they go there, the cab was waiting. His hand got to the door and he softly set John down, climbing in behind him.

He stayed quiet most of the ride. He eventually spoke in a soft broken voice. "s-sorry bout this"

Karkat tilted his head. "Huh?" He leaned in closer, trying to hear what John was saying. His arm wrapped around the humans waist, pulling them closer. 

He blushed brightly, "j-just...I'm sorry...about everything"

He let out a low chuckle. "It's okay, Just the fact that your okay... is great." He smiled and nuzzled the nerdy boy, purring softly over him.

He chuckled and nuzzled back. He then gently petted him like a cat. "beep beep meow"

Karkat purred more, softly mewling awkwardly. "Damn it John, Stop that. You're so weird.." He chuckled.

He gently touched his horns. "there really soft" 

The troll let out a long moan at the touch on his horns. "D-Don't do that, John!"

He blushed, "ok...I'll do this instead" he Leaned up and kissed it before sucking on it. "tastes yummy" he was so oblivious a's to what the horn did to karkat. 

"Fuck, John. Don't do that in public, okay?" He said this just as the cab stopped. "Oh fuck..." He paid the driver, picked up John and slammed the door, before walking inside his house. "Gog Damn it John. Dont ever turn me on in front of people."


	3. This chapter is rated M (;

"w-what!!??" he gaped at him. "shit, I didn't mean to...I didnt know" he trailed off

"Its okay, John. Don't worry.." He let out a sigh, he took John up to his room and sad him on his bed, he crawled on top of him, kissing his lips softly.

He blushed and kissed back, he had to admit je was surprisingly gentle for how he normally acted

Karkat pulled away, a soft smile had been set on his face. "John.. I ... You really love me?" His normally angerfilled eyes, were now gentle. "Plese tell me." He looked down the thought of Terezi popped into his head.

He blushed brightly, "y-yeah...have for awhile now actually" he carefully wrapped his arms around karkats neck and pulled him into another kiss.

Karkats smile turned into a wide one, symbolizing that he was extremely fucking happy. His lips met John's, And his chest pressed against the human's as he tried to closed all gaps between them, not wanting any distance.

He moaned and press up against the troll. He wrapped his legs around the mutant blood. He had never seen him this happy, and he couldn't remember the last time he wanted someone like this

The red blood's heart pounded against his chest. Gray hands traveled down John's body, making their way to the him of his shirt, wanting it off. The mutt bit down onto the humans lip gently.

He parted his lips slightly a's he gasped. He then moaned softly a's he gave permission for him to take off his shirt.

Karkat's slim fingers slipped the shirt away and came back down onto the nerd, shoving his tounge into the boy's mouth, groaning softly.

He moaned abit loader and let him explore his mouth. He rubbed there tongues together slightly a's he gently grinded against him.  
"k-karkat" the human moaned out

Karkat moaned into the humans mouth, grinding hard against John's own. "F-Fuck.. John.." He groaned out, pulling their lips away from each other. "Did you.. just moan my name?" The mutant blood rose an eyebrow at him.

He blushed more and bit back another moan. "maybe" he smirked abit. He was quickly growing harder in his pants.

The long grey fingers fumbled with the button on Johns pants, succeeding at unbuttoning them, he pulled down the boy's pants. Karkat's smile went slightly wider seeing the tent in his boxers. "Damn John.. you really seem to be turned on by me right now, huh?" He chuckled, rubbing over the problem that had been growing softly.

He dug his hid head back into the mattress and moaned loudly. "f-fuck kar-karkat" he spread his legs abit, silently begging for more from the mutant blood. 

Karkat smiled, practically ripping the pants and boxers off of the boy beneath him. The nerdy boy's member showing to the cool air around them. Reach out with warm hands, the mutant stroked John gently, a smirk covering his face.

He shivered and moaned. "k-kar" he moaned out. It felt so different for another to touch him other then himself

"John.." He smirked and leaned down, licking the very tip of his head. "You're getting so flushed, its cute." He licked up his shaft, smiling.

He moaned loudly arched his back slightly. It felt so good yet so wrong, cause he wasn't a homosexual, was he? He no longer cared, he just wanted karkat to continue what he was doing.

Karkat smiled and stroked his member with a long gray tongue. Loud groans and purring escaped his throat. "Hey John, I have a question.." He chuckled running his shirtless torso over Johns erection.

He blushed deeply, "w-what?" he breathed out

The short tempered troll moved close to John's ear, somehow his voice become husky and low, this was only to tease John, "Do you want me?" He chuckled, moving back to see his reaction.

He blushed even more, not knowing how he was to respond. He had never done anything like this before, but he also never felt like this before. He hesitantly nodded. He was surprised by how much longer he could last at this point.

Karkat chuckled and pulled off his pants and boxers at the same time, smiling at the boy below him as he aligned his bulge to John's entrance. "Er.. You ready?"

He shivered slightly at the squirming bulge bellow him and nodded. He wrapped his legs around karkats waist

The mutant blood nodded, slowly pushing into John. "Ugh... Damn it Egbert, you're fucking tight as hell.." He groaned, going in all the way, a moan escaped and he slowly started to pound into John's opening.

John yelped from pain. His bulge was surprisingly big, and how it wiggled was also something to get used to. He dug his nails into karkat and moaned. Despite the pain it was still very pleasurable.


End file.
